dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 12, Age 727|Date of death = June 14, Age 737|Height = 5'3" (160 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = The Princess of Spencer World Martial Artist Dancer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Kaylah (Ancestor) Katherine (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Adam (Great-great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Darren (Great-great-great grandfather) Laura (Great-great-great grandmother) Justin (Great-Grandfather) Misty (Great-Grandmother) Daniel (Paternal Grandfather) Julia (Paternal Grandmother) David (Paternal Uncle) Jacob Uchiha (Maternal Grandfather) Kerri Kemono (Maternal Grandmother) James (Father) Mary (Mother) Doris (Older sister) Haylie (Younger sister) Marcus (Younger brother) Shaun (Younger brother) Amelia (Sister-in-law) Danielle (Sister-in-law) Zesmond (Nephew) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Kayla (Niece) Melissa (Grandniece) Michelle (Grandniece) Alissa (Grandniece) Tyler (Grandnephew) Lucy (Grandniece) Tommy (Grandnephew) Pan (Godniece) Matthew (Great-Grandnephew) Goku Jr. (Great-great grandnephew) Marie (Great-great grandniece) Fasha (Mentor) Raditz (Ex-Boyfriend)|AniName = Maria|MangaName = Maria}} 'Maria''' (マリーア, Mariia) is the second child and elder daughter of the Fifth Emperor James and Empress Mary, the younger sister of Doris, the older sister of Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. She's the parental aunt of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel and Kayla, and grandaunt of Melissa, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy, Tommy, Matthew and Pan. Also she's the great-grandaunt of Goku Jr. and Marie. She's died along with her parents and sisters are murdered by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui and the Ginyu Force in the dimensional world: Spencer World during Spencer Clan Massacre and Genocide of the Saiyans as a young preteen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, and grew up as a adult in Dragon Ball series of Fortunate Balla Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga. Appearance Maria is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and slender body and medium average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has icy aqua blue eyes, milky white lightest-pale skin complexion and straight black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the icy blue eyes, milky white lightest-pale skin complexion and straight black hair. In the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies, she's have straight black hair reaching her back as mid-length hairstyle that's reaches down to her back with a left parted side fringe long blunt bang completely cover her left eye and two shoulder-length strands both on her right frame her face, icy aqua blue eyes and milky white lighter-pale skin complexion which she inherited traits from her mother. She's also have her father's facial features: the shape of his eyes and face. As a child, she's a bit little shorter height and small waist body than her older sister, Doris, she wears the sleeveless white purple kimono loose shirt with a small navy blue sleeveless jacket, a purple sash, a black tank top that reaches her waist over tight black flare pants, black fingerless gloves and bluish white boots with dark grey soles. As a preteen, Maria wears the As a teenager, her hair is cut and in a shoulder-length bob cut style that's reaches her shoulders of a natural style and elegant way; she's wearing the soiled dark blue short-sleeved sweater-like-dress that reaches her upper thighs, white tank undershirt, black leggings, two black and pale pink bracelets, silver circle diamond ears and white boots. As a young adult, she's being young and attractive woman, but she's still has her hair is cut and in a shoulder-length bob cut style that's reaches her shoulders of a natural style and elegant way, but she's lets her hair grew long reaches to her waist. As a princess of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World, she's wore the purple flowing super dramatic fit and flare kimono hanfu Chinese evening dress, a blue crystal rhinestone forehead headband tiara crown, two purple rose hair tie to have her hair on the natural layered-style hairstyle, purple bracelet on her right wrist and black flats. Personality Maria is the most funny, cheerful, native, intelligent, knowledgeable, curious, stubborn, tough, kind, sweet, innocent, gentle, friendly, thoughtful and very tomboyish girl at sometimes during in her childhood and youth along to her family and friends in her beautiful, dimensional homeworld and the outside world to Earth. As a adult and having a halo on her head like the rest of her parents and sisters, she's become very polite, charming, nicer and sweet woman to her family during between in the Fortuner Balla Saga and Piccolo, Jr Saga as having a family reunion with her friends and family in the dimensional realms Spencer World. She loved to pull pranks and making booty traps with her friends on the villains, include the Ginyu Force, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Cui, Appule, Pui Pui, Dabura, Babidi, Yakon, Super Buu, Dr. Gero, Cooler, Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza (she's had share the similar personalities with her late ancestor, Kaylah, who's always have different personalities than her late older sisters did in her childhood), but Doris doesn't let her to pulling pranks on them get into a real trouble or putting their lives in real danger like their ancestor's older sisters did in her childhood for loss of her entire family as she complaints a lot about her origins and heritage. She have a good relationship with her father, mother, sisters, brothers and friends in her dimensional world for being a young preteen with great experience of martial arts, knowledge of the Dragon Balls and Eternal Dragons between them on Earth and Planet Namek, King Piccolo and Kami and being as the royal princess of Spencer World. She's very protective of her parents and siblings from their enemies and foes, as she's strongly fighting against Pui Pui and Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers. She's used to have a romantic formerly interest for Raditz; they've rough-time relationship since from the beginning, they're always get fighting and arguing a lot about her habit pranks, their families, friends and mentors and broke up on her since from their childhood. But they're having the cute relationship before her death (They're shared their similar to Vegeta and Bulma together before they're broke up again in Vegeta Saga mentioned by revealed that she's saw Raditz's evil nature and lies about the beginning as she's very hurt and heartbreaking after the fight between of their previous relationship since they were children. And also a child, Maria is fond to be doing pranks and booty traps on villains almost a lot causing trouble or getting people into trouble. She is very stubborn, rebellious, curious and impatient, hating to be kept waiting and love to fight with powerful villains. She is extremely pugnacious always loves getting into fights with villains who's bullied her and give her mean nicknames. But she's showing her true colors is harmony and balance of the beautiful and heavenly tone in the music of Titanic theme song's life. She instinctively understands the need to adapt to the interests and wishes of the people, always ready to meet them. Maria is considerate, a good diplomat and doing everything she can to avoid conflict and discord to helping her siblings. Thanks to charm and caution she can achieve the results she wants, where this can not be achieved, and straight ahead. Ability to get along with people is too important for her, because at their own decisions she risks to be overly dependent on the approval and opinions of other people. Maria rarely starts to act without consulting and without support. Maria's biggest dream is to meet her younger brother's wedding of Shaun and Danielle and their three-year-old son and newborn daughter. She is less fierce, tough, sensitive, rebellious and hotheaded child at age 10 of a young age, but she's a different person more more than her past incarnation counterparts, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany did in their childhood before their deaths. However, under all that tough side, there's a soft and gentle side of her. If people actually get on her soft side as an adult, she is sensitive, sweet and innocent personality with kind soul and will protect them no matter what. She becomes more playful, energetic personality, and will always try to joke around or pull pranks on the villains and love martial arts in her whole life from in her childhood. Biography Background Maria was born in May 12 of Age 727, who's the same age as Raditz, as the middle child of five children: Doris, Haylie Marcus and Shaun. Her mother too kindly and gentle as her loving mother, as she doesn't want her to get trouble and pulled pranks on villains include Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Dabura, Appule, the Ginyu Force, Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu with her friends at the young age of 5 ended up like her ancestor did in her childhood. Maria meet Fasha from Bardock's team for the first time when they're came visiting to her world, she agrees by her mother to let Fasha train her and with her older sister Doris in martial arts, how learn to fight and flying by control their energy. She meets Raditz in her first time that she's the same age as Raditz as they were children at the Spencer World, see him as Bardock and Gine's son before Goku was born along with her younger brothers they're became the on-and-off sweethearts in their childhood in many days before her death. Maria was completely spoiled by her father and mother, he always gave her his love what she wanted as she always be Daddy's Little Girl. He would never admit it but her father loved how Maria chose him instead of her uncle David. In his eyes he could never see how such a playful and adventurous personality be changed to good mannered or poised. She's reading her ancestor's diary about her past, mistakes and death. Dragon Ball Fortuneteller Baba Saga She's first appears on the episode where Goku Piccolo Jr. Saga She's also Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga She's mentioned by Frieza Saga She's appears on the episode in Frieza's flashbacks that Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Maria sit along with her father, mother younger sisters, friends and her boyfriend, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta, to watch her younger brother of five children, Marcus, who won the Junior Division champion as Martial Artist in Spencer World Martial Arts Tournament with cheers of the audiences. She's apologized to her family for getting trouble by using pulling pranks too far and it's wasn't good idea that she's made mistakes like Kaylah and her family did. Later in June 14, Age 737 in the night, after her younger brother was born, she's agreed with her sisters to help her younger brothers escaped to Earth from the wrath of Frieza, she's ended up murdered and execution along with her father and sisters and their people by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and the Ginyu Force to get her younger brothers escaped to Earth with their uncle, David. Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Maria is mentioned by Power ; Manga and Anime Maria Spencer was the second oldest daughter of James and Mary are the powerful and strongest intelligent skilled fighter after her older sister in the universe. Maria's power levels is 129, 3447.000. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Explosive Wave – A technique on which the user bursts out "ki" from all over its body in order to repel opponents around it. * Super Explosive Wave - * Ghostly Wail - * Energy Shot - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Maria. * Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Maria. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Maria. * Rolling Bullet - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Maria. * Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Maria's palm and by far Maria's strongest ki-based attacks. * [[Energy Rings|'Energy Rings']] - A powerful gripping technique bound pit on the walls used by Maria. Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Equipment Video Game Appearances Maria is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Heroes (playable) * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi In Pre-Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, ''the Ginyu Force members; Jeice and Butler were taunting and asking Raditz about his previous relationship with his ex-girlfriend in his childhood. Since he's missing her as they were children, Voice Actors * '''Japanese': Natsuko Kuwatani '(''kid/preteen) * [[FUNimation dub|'''FUNimation dub]]: Ashley Johnson (kid/preteen, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku); Tara Strong (young adult; most media) Battles Major Battles * Maria, Doris, Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Good Category:Princess Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Heroes Trivia * Her death is chronologically the second known death of a named character in the series and movie as being second oldest daughter of her parents have native, sweet, friendly and sarcastic personality unfortunately she died with her parents, and siblings during the night of the Spencer Clan Massacre. * Maria's name means (マリーア or Mariia) is in French the meaning of the name Maria is: Bitter. * The name Maria is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Maria is: Bitter. * It's means True Love or Holy Mother; goddess; the Virgin Mary. * It is pronounced mah-REE-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Maria is "star of the sea". Variant for Mary used in English-speaking countries in the 18th century, and popular with both Spanish and non-Spanish cultures. Revived in the 20th century due to the popularity of "West Side Story", with its famous ballad "Maria". Marie, the French variant, was the preferred form of Mary in England until about the time of the Reformation. Maria and Marie are very often blended with other names and suffixes. See also Manon, Mari, Maribel, Marisa, Mia, and Ria. Singer Maria Muldaur; TV journalist Maria Shriver. * Maria is afraid of monsters. * Maria's favorite hobbies is dancing, pulling pranks, make friends, singing with animals and making people laugh. * Maria's favorite food is beef and cheese nacho and mac 'n' cheese. * Maria's favorite vehicle is air bike. Gallery Screenshot_2017-05-27-06-28-01.png|Young Maria as preteen (10-years-old almost turning 11-years-old) sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx6zb.jpg|Adult Maria as the spirit visiting her siblings and families in Master Roshi's house in Vegeta Saga abc8a456d809fcf4cf16a3e086c1d15bc0687a41_hq.jpg|Maria smile to meet her nieces and nephews for the first time since she being dead sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx6zb-1.jpg|Adult Maria Maria Spencer as a adult in Dragon Ball Z series.jpg K 822.png 397895 102306439891907 343220942 n-1.jpg 390118 102306639891887 380798994 n-1.jpg 374334 102306673225217 1803171086 n-1.jpg 409550 106182099504341 1897883397 n-1.jpg 378135 102304886558729 1943494203 n-1.jpg 383155 102290889893462 1741489855 n-1.jpg 381058 102290763226808 37005202 n-1.jpg 390353 102290599893491 792588624 n-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Princess Category:Humans Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Deceased Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Real Category:Heroes Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Goku's Friend